1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, method, and program, particularly to an information processing device, method, and program that aim to enhance the expressiveness of portrait images.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technology of face image recognition has been developing in recent years, a technology of generating a portrait image from a face image included in a captured image such as a photograph or the like has come into practical use.
When it comes to the generation of such portrait images, various methods are suggested in order to make the images closer to the original face images.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-223500 discloses that, when an image is to be processed which has been obtained by replacing the face of a subject in a contributed photographic image with a portrait, outlines are drawn based on specific edges of the face or the hair of the head, and colors close to the original photographic image are set, in order not to disclose the photographic image of a person as it is (particularly, paragraph 0039 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-223500).
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-311248 discloses that the skin color is extracted by using pixel values in the area around the nose based on coordinates of the right eye, the left eye and the mouth, and the information of the skin color is used in the latter process when a portrait image is created from an input image (particularly, paragraph 0172 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-311248).